Angela Sakuragi (anime)
Angela Sakuragi (桜木 アンジェラ Sakuragi Anjera) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. She lives at a fashion known as "Cherry Angel", located to the left of Nichika's House in Engelstein Fields. She is a Lovely type idol using pale pink theme color. She introduces herself as "Hop Schwiiz! I'm a Fairy of Sweetness, Peony Switzerland!" (頑張れシュヴィーズ！私は甘くてのフェアリー、牡丹・スイス！''Ganbare Shuvīz! Watashi wa Amakute no Feari, Botan Suisu!) 'Appearance' Angela has light skin, brown eyes and chest-length, light brown hair worn in low pigtail French braids tied with two pink ribbons. She also wears fluffy white earrings with half-shaped heart. Her Spring/Summer attire consists of light pink shirt with ice cream print of colorful marble, pale pink shirt, white socks, and pink shoes with somewhat short heels. For Autumn/Winter she wears a light pink jacket with pale pink-white, fluffy lining on each pocket flap. A crystal heart crest on red border is sewn to the left side of chest, while sewn to the center of coat are three pink ribbons. Underneath the jacket is a pale pink lace. Her footwear are pale pink-white socks and pink boots with white furs. 'Personality' Angela is a stereotypical Lovely type idol; an all around "girly-girl", with her room almost covered in pink and some white, also a fanatic of her country's Switzerland national football team. She constantly plays with her hair. Angela often sarcastic and tends to act haughty towards people she deems inferior, as seen in her interactions with the creative chocolatier Paola. But she hates it when someone insults her friends. 'History' Angela was born in Geneva, Switzerland. Angela is a student in Primrose Private Academy's first class (3-1, 4-1, so on). She holds a part-time job at her store, biding her time until she can get a big break in the entertainment industry; her dream is to be a successful fashion designer. After two duo units had formed, Angela alongside Shiori, Nichika, Chieri, Paola, Mayuri, and Lillian, become members of Germania 07. Shiori quickly replied and said that she wants to be this group's leader (はい、クラッブの主張になりました。). Their group had won the partner's competition. 'Etymology' '''Sakuragi' (桜木): Sakura (桜) means "Cherry blossom" while gi (木 ki) means "tree". Angela (アンジェラ) means "angelic", referring to her type. 'Relationships' Main Chase Harlacher: The boy Angela loves. Haruno Aida: Haruno has heard about Angela through Mayuri. When they first meet, Haruno gets embarrassed a couple of times. However, she defended Angela's dream of becoming a fashion designer when she was captured by Evil Twins. Shiori Yumehara: Angela's first impression of Shiori was that she was a shy, pithy, and wise girl without nature. But when Shiori leads Germania 07, Angela stated that she misjudged her. Soon, they became really good friends. Shiori and Angela have a lot in common, such as their lazy and laid-back attitudes. They also have a sweet tooth for Angela's treats, and are frequently the first to propose a break during practice. Nichika Hanazono: Angela's best friend from childhood who always watches over her. The two became idols together. Chieri Yamakawa: Fellow member of VfS Germania 07. The two get along very well, due to similarities in personality. Often seen talking together. Paola Himeko: When they first met, Paola had pointed out many times that Angela was "girly-girl". When Angela had told everyone that she had no plans for new years, Paola offered that Angela stayed with her. Angela admires Paola and her determination and aims to be like that as well. Mayuri Kaido: Quickly the girls portrayed a "best friend" relationship. They share many things in common, from opinions to minor personality traits or ideas. They share a similar wavelength. Lillian Hirsch: Angela is surprised by Lillian's attitude, wondering what happened to the talkative girl she once knew. It was shown that Lillian and Angela were good friends, even pausing in the middle of training when she saw her. After Lillian made promises with how she had changed, Angela was shown to calm down of Lillian's emotion deeply. Rivals Cacao Tachikawa: Both meet together when Angela was looking for the training club. Angela later joined the light training club only after witnessing the "fun and painful interaction" between Angela and Cacao. Angela and Cacao have generally been good friends, but sometimes Angela 'betrays' Cacao, such as when taking vote over whether to practise, where Angela decided to play with both Cacao and Kirara. Kirara Nijiiro: The two are shown to be rivalry, often meeting up to go fashion designing, as that was Angela's professional interest. They are both good in fashion, which explains why Kirara may have been fond of her. Both are shown to be close, often designing clothes together. Freja Bondevik: In their free time, usually after school, the two usually visit a park or café to sit and chatter about self-centred things. Whilst in the weekend, Angela often has to come to Freja’s house before the planned time of their meeting to wake her up and do the preparations for her such as choosing her clothes, making breakfast, etc. Someone else Shiho Fujiura: After receiving flowers from Shiho, Angela becomes very pleased to her. Megumi Akishino: She loves to watch Megumi's comedy show. Reina Takamori: While their relationship still somewhat difficult, Reina already has a better level of respect towards Angela. Airi Shirogane: Angela is also shown to be sympathetic towards Airi, often helping her if she asks. This is shown when she helps Angela on the school's intercultural festival. Airi understands the situation between Angela, Chieri, and Mayuri, but is not shown dropping hints on Angela, unlike what she does on Chieri and Mayuri. Chloe Novak: Due to the fact that these two girls love color pink, Angela is very loyal to Chloe and sometimes she invites Chloe to her house. This is based on the fact that she always gets her work done, informs her about the authors progresses and does things on time. They also share the same brand. Tomoyo Kitakaze: There is not much relationship of Angela and Tomoyo, but Angela has known her through Airi, which the two became good friends. Hanami Nishikawa: At first, the two didn't really interact with each other. However, when Hanami transforms into a human, they gradually begin to spend more time together. Angela also said that herself, Hanami, Chloe are very alike, three of which like the color pink and something cute. It seems like they have a sister bond, and it is stated in manga that the two will remain friends forever. 'Game Information' Angela lives at Cherry Angel Fashion Store in Engelstein Fields, to the left of Nichika's House. On Normal Days, Angela can be seen inside her house or eating at Princess Chocolatier. She likes to visit the Pet Shop because they're so cute. Before Chloe is unlocked, she will spend her time eating at Rainbow Cake Shop, walk around Baumgarten, and goes to Primavera Lake District on the evenings until she returns back at night. After Chloe is unlocked, Angela will visit her because she really loves pets, then Angela walk around Leaf Mines District. On evenings she comes to Chink Restaurant to have a lunch. She takes break at Grünefeld Park and returns to her home at 7pm. If the weather is bad she will not leave her house at all and stay inside her bedroom. 'Gift Preferences' 'Trivia' *Birthday: 1 April *Brand: Sugar Angel *Kanimal Partner: A French lop named Macaron *In English version, she is named Angela Schneiderin. Her personality and attitude remain the same as in original. *Angela never shows her hair braids down, even when sleeping. *People's first impression of her is that she looks too pretty in pink. *The first thing Angela does in morning is taking a bath and comb her hair. *Angela can't resist cute dogs. Every time she sees one, she holds its head and calls it cute. Her favorite breed is Shih Tzu. *Angela a tendency to say "Hopp Schwiiz!" ("Come on, Switzerland!") every time before she performs. Many of the episodes featuring her used that word. *Before her group performance debut, she used to be friends with Hinata but their relationship split up in Season 3. *She also might be a slight timid, especially when get along with boys. *Good at both crafting and cooking, but bad at Science. *She is dubbed "Sugar Pink Angel" by fans due to her looks. *She heavily resembles Ren Harumiya from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns, as well as slightly with Nao Ishiwatari from the anime series Flying Witch. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Germanic Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idols